Mi nueva amiga
by AnimatiCross
Summary: Blaze acaba de comenzar su segundo año de preparatoria en una nueva escuela, tendrá problemas para hacer amistades y adaptarse a un estilo de vida escolar muy diferente al que está acostumbrada, Silver está más que decidido a acercarse a la nueva alumna y formar algo especial con ella, lo cual le resultará difícil con la actitud tan indiferente de Blaze.
1. Chapter 1

_La escuela es un segundo hogar, comemos en la escuela, aprendemos en ella, jugamos, reímos, lloramos, gritamos, nos enfurecemos, nos estresamos, nos enamoramos, tenemos actividades que disfrutamos u odiamos, algunos incluso duermen en ella, nuestros compañeros y maestros son nuestra familia, no importa que tanto nos agraden o molesten, debemos convivir con ellos, pero, una de las mejores cosas que la escuela nos pudo haber ofrecido, son nuestras amistades, ellos son nuestros familiares deseados._

_Sin embargo, hay un día que la mayoría de la gente detesta (Yo me incluyo) el primer día de clases en una nueva escuela, no hay peor martirio en la vida escolar, que llegar a un lugar nuevo, con gente nueva, es peor soportarlo estando sola, viendo a todas esas niñas alardeando sobre sus ex novios y pretendientes como si fueran trofeos, soportando las estupideces que hacen los hombres, estamos en preparatoria y siguen comportándose como unos inmaduros, con su cabeza caliente y su hiperactividad que en un niño parece algo normal, a éstos tontos los hace ver como orangutanes sin cerebro._

_¡Oh gran mundo superficial! ¿Por qué me torturas de esta manera? A nadie le interesa saber cuántos admiradores tienes, ni cuánto dinero te costó la entrada al club al que fuiste aquella noche, las veces que has escapado de la escuela, con cuántas mujeres ebrias tuviste suerte, a qué edad comenzaste a beber, que te guste fumar afuera del colegio o incluso drogarte ¿Por qué alardeas? ¿Qué intentas al presumirme con todo eso? ¿Qué eres un completo estúpido? ¿Qué nunca lograrás nada en la vida?_

_..._

-¿Estás segura de esto, cielo? –Preguntaba un gato adulto color púrpura oscuro, usaba un traje muy elegante.- Puedo pedirle a Rupert que te lleve a la escuela.

-Está bien, padre –Contesta una felina más joven color lila, usaba su uniforme escolar, una falda azul marino que terminaba justo por encima de sus rodillas, calcetas oscuras, zapatos negros y una blusa blanca de manga corta cuyo cuello era adornado con una corbatita azul marino.- no me sucederás nada, casi todos los de mi edad viajan en metro.

-Me sorprende que alguien como tú desee viajar en metro…

-Me parece una buena oportunidad para conocer a más gente de mi escuela, ahora que soy nueva. –Lo que había dicho era mentira, pero, quería convencer a su padre.

El hombre suspiró, miró la hora en su elegante reloj de muñeca.

-De acuerdo, si pasa algo, llámame. –Se despidió de la joven y corrió hasta su auto a toda prisa, pero, antes de subir, miró a su hija.- Por cierto, tu mamá y yo no podremos llegar antes de la cena.

-Claro… -Sus orejas bajaron mientras veía como su padre se iba, su momento favorito del día era la cena, pues, era cuando podía pasar tiempo con sus padres tan ocupados y trabajadores, pero, decidió olvidarse de eso y comenzó su camino a la escuela, no podía llegar tarde el primer día.

La escuela preparatoria de Green Hill, era bastante grande, habían muchos edificios, áreas verdes y un gimnasio, la única desventaja es que era una escuela algo vieja de gobierno, por lo que no se le podía dar el mantenimiento deseado, algunos salones tenían ventanas y pisos rotos, las butacas estaban rayadas y algo descuidadas, unas estaban rotas, en un par de salones no había pizarrón. A pesar de todo, esta escuela no tenía un ambiente triste, los alumnos reían y juagaban en las áreas verdes, mientras que en los salones convivían muy alegres, la escuela recibía un gran brillo, no era un lugar perfecto, pero, se le mantenía limpia y cuidada, al menos hasta donde el presupuesto se los permitía a los superiores.

En uno de los jardines se encontraba un grupo de amigos, todos uniformados con pantalones azul marino, camisa blanca, zapatos oscuros y una corbata del color del pantalón.

-Bueno, Tails, el maestro de filosofía se equivocó, –Decía un erizo azul a su amigo.- al parecer los milagros si existen.

-¿Por qué lo dices? –Preguntó curioso.

-¿Qué no recuerdas las calificaciones que Silver tenía? –Preguntó mientras señalaba a su amigo plateado.- No puedo creer que haya pasado de grado, pensé que repetiría el año y estaría en el mismo grupo que Cream.

Todos se rieron, excepto Silver.

-No es gracioso, sufrí mucho para pasar los extraordinarios. –Dijo molesto.

-Fue tu culpa haber tenido que hacer esos exámenes en primer lugar. –Dijo Knuckles.

-No es fácil prestar atención a las clases cuando nunca puedes dormir. –Silver puso un gesto de disgusto, parece que había recordado algo desagradable.

-¿Todas las noches pasa… eso? –Preguntó Sonic

-Casi todas. –Se le veía agobiado.- ayer por ejemplo.

-Pero a tu primo no parece afectarle, viven en la misma casa, pasan por lo mismo y él tiene calificaciones excelentes. –Señaló Tails.

-Shadow es un robot con un 10% de sentimientos –Contestó el plateado.- parece que a él nada le afecta, a puesto que después de 6 botellas de cerveza y una noche de desvelo, podría hacer un examen de cálculo sin problema alguno y tendría un 10. –Todos se rieron.

-La teoría de que sea un robot me parecería aceptable si no fuera por María –Dijo el joven zorro.- Shadow es tan centrado y perfeccionista que asusta.

-¡Mira quién habla! –Se burló Knuckles mientras sostenía a su enclenque amigo y frotaba sus nudillos contra la cabeza de Tails.

Luego todos notaron que Cream llegaba a la escuela.

-Hola, amigos. –Saludó muy contenta, tenía su uniforme y un broche en forma de flor en una de sus orejas que combinaba con su falda.

-Hola, Cream. –Saludó Sonic mientras amistosamente rodeaba los hombros de la joven con un brazo.- ¿Lista para tu primer día de preparatoria?

-¡Sí! ¡Me alegra estar de nuevo en la misma escuela que ustedes! –Respondió muy alegre.- el último año de secundaria se sintió algo apagado sin sus bromas.

-¿Lo ves, Tails? –Comentó Knuckles. - No debiste adelantarte un año, dejaste sola a Cream.

-No debe atrasarse por mí. –Dijo con una sonrisa.- a demás, no estuve sola, estuve con Amy y Charmy ¿Lo olvidas?

El timbre molesto que parecía alarma de auto descompuesto resonó por toda la escuela, indicando que era la hora de asamblea por ser el primer día de clases.

Después de un largo y aburrido discurso del director, todos los estudiantes fueron a sus salones para comenzar las clases.

Sonic, Tails y Silver estaban en el mismo grupo, eran del tercer semestre (Segundo año). Sonic y Silver se sentaban casi al fondo, mientras que Tails estaba en la primera fila, es donde se sentía cómodo, después de todo, las clases son para aprender y estudiar, no para charlar con amigos, al menos eso opinaba él a diferencia de Sonic y Silver.

-Buenos días, alumnos. –Saludó la maestra, era una osa color pardo de cuerpo delgado y larguirucho. –Veo muchas caras conocidas por aquí, como muchos sabrán, yo soy su maestra de matemáticas básicas…

-Parece que este año no habrán compañeros nuevos. –Le decía Sonic a Silver, quienes como siempre, no prestaban atención.

Silver escuchó a Sonic, pero, a la vez estaba distraído, miraba por la ventana, estaba agradecido de haber logrado promediar el año, de no ser así, de nuevo estaría en los salones del primer piso, donde los árboles no permiten admirar un paisaje tan hermoso, le gustaba la harmonía que hacía Green Hill entre naturaleza y urbanismo, era algo majestuoso ver que dos universos convivieran tranquilos en un mismo espacio.

-Disculpe… –Una voz femenina interrumpió a la maestra, como es normal en un salón de clases, todas las miradas se proyectaron salvajemente sobre la joven felina quien se veía apenada en la entrada del salón. -¿Este es el grupo 306?

-Sí, es este, jovencita. –Respondió la maestra. -¿No conoces la escuela?

-No, yo soy nueva y tuve problemas para encontrar el salón, no todas las aulas tienen letreros. –Respondió algo apenada.

-Oh sabía que uno de los apellidos de la lista me parecía nuevo. No te preocupes, con el tiempo reconocerás las aulas sin problema. –Respondió la maestra amablemente. –Pasa, por favor.

La joven entró mientras sentía todas las miradas ¿Qué tanto estarán pensando? Se preguntó.

-¿Por qué no te presentas ante tu nuevo grupo? –Le dijo la maestra. Blaze se sintió algo molesta "Claro, haga mi entrada más vergonzosa de lo que ya es" Dijo en sus pensamientos.

- Mi nombre es Blaze Amethyst. –Se presentó educadamente.

-Se me hace conocida ¿Y a ti, Silver? –Preguntó Sonic en voz baja.

Silver dejó de observar por la ventana y miró a la nueva compañera, al verla se quedó estático, que chica tan más hermosa era la que tenía ante sus ojos, la mirada de aquella mujercita era fría, pero, Silver pudo ver más en ella, veía un alma tierna y sensible, justo y como la recordaba. Su agradable vista fue interrumpida por unos chasquidos de su amigo.

-Oye ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás enfermo? –Silver reaccionó y miró a su amigo.

-¿No la recuerdas? –Le preguntó con una sonrisa. –Estaba en nuestra secundaria.

-¿En serio? –Preguntó mientras la miraba de nuevo. -¿Por qué no la recuerdo?

-Solo estuvo un año en nuestra escuela, no la recuerdas porque en primer grado tú estabas en otro grupo, mientras que ella estaba en el mío. –Miraba a su nueva compañera, ruborizado y con una sonrisa estúpida, parecía que deliraba.

-Bueno, pero, eso no explica porque andas tan raro… -De nuevo no tuvo respuesta de su atontado amigo.- ¿Silver? ¡Silver!

-¡Joven Hedgehog! –La maestra le llamó la atención. –Le agradecería que dejara de hacer ruido en mi clase ¿Quiere tener una hora de castigo en su primer día?

-Disculpe, maestra. –Respondió avergonzado, sus compañeros se rieron de él, Tails se dio una pequeña palmeada en la frente sintiendo pena ajena por su amigo.

-Pero que tonto… -Dijo Blaze entre dientes mientras tomaba asiento.- "Bueno, al menos ahora la atención del grupo la tiene él" –Pensó.

Bueno, eh aquí el comienzo de una nueva historia, tenemos a nuestros personajes de Sonic con una vida más o menos de anime escolar xD sé que la idea no es muy original, pero, esta es mi versión.  
>La razón principal de esta historia es ... ¡Silvaze! ^0^<br>Aquí las edades no son tan variadas, solo con de 15, 16, 17 y 18 años, los de 15 años son de primer grado, 16 segundo, 17 y 18 tercero (Tank's captain obvius)

El plan de estudio de esta historia es 90% inspirado en el mexicano, ya que es el que mejor conozco xD el otro 10% es un poco estadounidence y tal vez japones (Sacados de series y animes xDD)  
>Éste consiste en:<br>6 años de primaria, 3 años de secundaria y 3 de preparatoria (De donde soy le decimos bachillerato y las prepas son las escuelas de paga, pero, igual le llamaré preparatoria en este fic jeje) el resto es la universidad.

Esta escuela no va a ser la típica High School de la televisión, esto es más parecido a lo de mis tierras, donde el sistema y la organización apestan (En esta historia no tanto) y las instalaciones son más descuidadas, no hablo de edificios cayendose, pero, saben de lo que hablo, es el ambiente al que estoy acostumbrada y no me quejo, yo disfruto mucho de la imperfección.

Espero y disfruten de ésta historia ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Durante toda la mañana el erizo plateado no dejaba de ver a la nueva estudiante, estaba encantado con ella, mientras que Blaze se mantenía apartada del grupo.

La hora del receso había llegado, la nueva estudiante se encontraba en la cafetería de la escuela, miraba detenidamente los alimentos.

-Buen día, señora –Saludó a la empleada. -¿No tienen algún platillo como de ensalada o algo así?

-Sí, tenemos ensalada de atún, de lentejas, lechuga, pasta y arroz.

-De arroz me suena apetecible.

-¿Apeteci…? …Bueno. –Abrió un refrigerador a sus espaldas y sacó una cajita de plástico desechable junto con un tenedor pequeño también desechable, le entregó la cajita a la joven.

-Esto no es lo que imaginaba… -Se dijo en voz baja, resignada pagó su comida y se retiró.

Todas las mesas estaban ocupadas, así que decidió ir a buscar algún lugar afuera.

En los jardines, un grupo de amigos comía y charlaba sentado en el césped bajo la agradable sombra de los árboles.

-No puedo creer que el profesor Casey sea mi maestro de historia… -Se quejaba Knuckles.

-¿Qué hay con él? –Preguntó Amy quien al igual que Cream, era nueva.

-Es muy cruel –Respondió el erizo azul. –Se esfuerza al máximo para que sus alumnos reprueben, hace hasta lo imposible, pregúntale a Silver, casi repite el año por ese maestro.

Todos miraron a Silver, pero, éste se encontraba distraído mirando al horizonte.

-Silver, tu siempre en las nubes. –Le dijo Cream.

-¿Cómo? –Volteó a ver a sus amigos.

-¿Qué es lo que tanto miras? –Preguntó Amy mientras acercaba su cabeza a la de Silver y miraba a la misma dirección en la que él estaba tan concentrado.

-Ehmm yo… -La eriza vio a lo lejos, en un asientito de parque solitario a una felina que comía una ensalada no muy agradable para la joven gata.

-¿Quién es ella? –Preguntó pícaramente al erizo blanco.

-E-ella…

-Es nueva, -Respondió Sonic.- está en nuestro grupo, según Silver estuvo un año en nuestra secundaria.

-¿Y siempre está sola? –Preguntó Cream.

-Sí, es algo rara, -Continuó el erizo azul. -dice palabras que a veces no entendemos y se la pasa en los rincones de las aulas… observando… -Dijo en un tono sombrío.

-No es rara, solo es tímida. –Trató de aclarar Silver.

-Parece que estás interesado en ella. –Comentó Amy.

-Desde luego que no, a penas la conozco… -Respondió Silver nervioso.

-¿Por qué no le dices que venga con nosotros? –Amy empujaba a Silver para que se levantara.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué yo? –Se resistía a levantarse.

-¡Vamos, no seas cobarde y háblale! –Dijo Knuckles quien de una patada en las posaderas obligó al erizo tímido a ponerse de pie e incluso tuvo que avanzar un par de pasos para no caer.

Se sobaba las nalgas con dolor mientras veía enojado a sus amigos, ellos le hacían señas para que se acercara.

-Ojalá se abra un hoyo bajo mis pies antes de que llegue a ella… -Se decía en voz baja. Mientras más se aproximaba, más nervioso se sentía, al estar cerca miró hacia atrás, sus amigos sonriéndole le mostraban sus pulgares arriba, Silver respiró hondo y al fin llegó. –Hola.

Saludó con una sonrisa, Blaze levantó la mirada, tenía su expresión seria y severa de siempre, lo cual puso más nervioso a Silver.

-…Hola… -Regresó la mirada a su comida.

-S-soy Silver…

-Me alegro por ti. –Su tono amargo hizo que una enorme piedra invisible llena de desprecio cayera sobre la cabeza de Silver.

-E-estoy en tu grupo y… n-no sé si me reconozcas, pero, estuvimos e-en la misma secundaria por un año…

La felina se puso de pie frente a él y lo miró detenidamente. Rayos ¿Cómo puede existir tanta frialdad en una persona tan joven?

-Silver… -Susurró pensativa mientras seguía observando. -¿No eras el chico raro que siempre hablaba de filosofía griega?

Aquella ola de vergüenza atacó a Silver sin piedad alguna, tratando de ahogarlo desde lo más profundo y oscuro de su interior. Ya no recordaba esa etapa que tuvo en su pubertad, pensó, que nadie más lo haría. Silver rió alterado.

-Y-ya no lo hago, en serio…

-Bueno, era interesante lo que decías de vez en cuando, pero, a veces parecías un completo loco.

La ola de la vergüenza despiadada creció, vaya primera conversación en años. Silver volvió a reír falsamente y trató de cambiar de tema.

-Veo que no has cambiado nada… excepto por lo de… -Decidió no continuar.

-¿Lo de qué? –Preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

-Pues… antes siempre estabas rodead de gente, tenías muchas amigas, incluso eras popular y ahora… -Miró a Blaze, se petrificó al ver ira en la mirada de la joven. –Claro que eso es completamente normal, es tu primer día en esta escuela, después harás muchas amigas como las que tenías en la secundaria.

-Ellas no eran mis amigas… -Blaze tomó sus cosas y comenzaba a apartarse.

-Espera –La joven se limitó a detenerse y mirar atrás.

-¿¡Qué!? –Preguntó impaciente y algo molesta.

-¿N-no te gustaría venir con nosotros? Podríamos llevarnos bien y…

-No. –Continuó su camino.

-Pero…

-¡Eh dicho que no! –Se fue a un paso más acelerado, dejando a Silver solo.

El joven se acercó a sus amigos con la mirada derrotada y se sentó.

-"Ve a decirle que se acerque" gracias, no pudo haberme ido peor. –Dijo molesto a sus amigos.

-No te pongas así, amigo –Le trató de animar Sonic.- tendrás muchas oportunidades.

-No viste su mirada –Le replicó. –juraría que ahora me odia.

-Vamos ¿Cómo puede odiarte? –Dijo Knuckles. –A penas y te acaba de conocer, aún puedes dar una segunda impresión.

Silver se dejó caer hacia atrás sobre el césped, deseando poder crear alguna clase de portal mágico que lo hiciera viajar en el tiempo, así podría ir al pasado a decirle a su viejo él que no hablara de Sócrates, Platón o cualquier otro filosofo de forma excesiva.

La hora que todos esperaban había llegado, el horrible timbre hizo su anuncio de salida. El mismo grupo de amigos estaba en la entrada principal para irse a sus casas. Todos charlaban y reían, excepto Silver, estaba muy serio y desanimado.

-Así que dejé que me insistiera, casi se ponía de rodillas –Contaba el erizo azul mientras reía.- era tan divertido ver al entrenador así.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estuvieron así? –Preguntó Tails.

-Como tres minutos, se volvió aburrido y acepté unirme al equipo de atletismo.

-Nunca dejarás de ser tan arrogante. –Todos miraron a sus espaldas, se trataba de Shadow.

-Y tú siempre serás un ogro gruñón. –Respondió en erizo burlándose.

-Buenas tardes, Shadow –Saludó Cream.

-Hola. –Miró a Silver. -¿Qué le pasa?

-No es nada, -Respondió Sonic.- esta mañana una chica lo bateó, pero, estará bien, sabes lo sensible que es a veces.

-Sí, lo sé –Se acercó un poco a Silver.- oye, alma desdichada, hoy llegaré tarde a casa.

-¿Qué? –Lo miró inconforme con la noticia.- ¿Por qué?

-María no se sintió bien hoy, iré a su casa a verla.

El día de Silver fue oficialmente estropeado, detestaba llegar solo a casa por razones que aún no hay necesidad de contar.

-Está bien –Dijo resignado.- saluda a María de mi parte.

-Sí y trata de relajarte, te deprimes demasiado por algo muy insignificante. –Le aconsejó, Shadow trataba de ayudarle a su primo, por ser un par de años mayor y a la vez mayor de edad, sentía que era su responsabilidad darle un empujón de vez en cuando, si no lo hacía él ¿Entonces quién?

El erizo mayor se retiró y los demás continuaron hablando.

-Oigan ¿Y si vamos a mi casa un rato? –Preguntó Sonic.

-Por mi está bien. –Respondió Tails.

-Yo no puedo –Dijo de muy mala gana el equidna.- debo hacer un ensayo de diez páginas sobre la edad media.

-Eso es tan triste. –Dijo Amy.- Pero, Cream y yo tampoco podemos, tenemos que ir al café.

-¿Qué dices Tikal? –Preguntó Tails.- Apuesto a que te gano en una partida de vídeo juego.

-Me encantaría, pero, debo ir al refugio de animales esta tarde.

-Bueno, solo seremos Tails, Silver y yo. –Sonic se acercó a Silver. -¿Verdad?

-Lo siento, debo llegar a casa antes de las dos, pero, otro día estaría genial. –Respondió fingiendo una sonrisa.

Tails y Sonic resignados tuvieron que ser ellos dos, cada quien tomó su camino, pero, Silver no fue su casa, no deseaba ir solo, pero, tampoco quería estar con sus amigos, decidió ir a pasar la tarde en el parque, necesitaba estar solo y en paz.

No se confundan, Silver no es un erizo deprimente, todo lo contrario, es alguien con muchos sueños y aspiraciones, posee un alma pura y noble, que a la vez es sensible, un espíritu como este tiene problemas para adaptarse a este mundo tan peligroso para el corazón.

El mundano ataca de muchas maneras, causando daños y desgarres al ser interior, algunos permanecen desgarrados para siempre, otros cierran las heridas dejando cicatrices, el caso del erizo plateado era especial, los golpes y ataques que ah sufrido le afectan y mucho, su espíritu tan frágil ah sido profanado por el mal más de una vez, pero, los desgarres se cierran y las cicatrices se vuelven invisibles, están ahí, no se ven, pero, puedes sentirlas, el ser puede ser sensible y fuerte a la vez, muchos confunden la sensibilidad con debilidad pero, se equivocan, esta pequeña alma puede soportar toda adversidad y seguir siendo pura y hermosa, solo que no es nada fácil, el duro y noble ser de Silver luchaba día a día contra el odio, el rencor y el humo despiadado que envenena lentamente hasta matar.

El sol comenzó a ponerse, Silver se dio cuenta de la hora que era y comenzó a caminar a su casa.

-Mañana será un nuevo día, una nueva oportunidad. –Se dijo mientras sonreía de nuevo como lo hacía al iniciar el día.

¿Por qué a Silver le gustaba tanto la filosofía de Sócrates y Platón? Dos cosas:  
>-"Es mejor padecer una injusticia que cometerla" Sócrates aceptó con gran tranquilidad su injusta pena de muerte, lo asocio con Silver por ser un personaje admirador de la paz.<br>-La creencia de que hay un mundo ideal, para llegar ahí debemos abandonar la ignorancia que nos aprisiona y conocer tus horizontes hasta lo más ancho que puedas, lo tomé como una pequeña referencia a "Dream of an absolution" amo tanto esa canción :') es tan hermosa.

En cuanto a lo último es más lo que representa este personaje para mi, el verdadero coraje no siempre aparece en la persona más fría y dura, puede aparecer en quien menos lo esperas, por eso describo a Silver como alguien tan sensible y noble.


	3. Chapter 3

La mañana siguiente había comenzado, pasaron las primeras dos clases, el grupo de los erizos y el zorro se encontraba en el laboratorio químico. En cada mesa había un equipo de trabajo, mientras el zorrito bien concentrado hacía todos los procedimientos, sus compañeros estaban distraídos como siempre.

-Te ves mucho mejor que ayer. –Sonic jugueteaba con un vaso de ensayo lanzándolo y atrapándolo con una mano.- Me dejaste un poco preocupado.

-Ahora sé que todos ustedes tenían razón, -Silver posaba su cabeza en su mano con el brazo recargado en la mesa y con su otra mano formaba una pirámide con varios agitadores de vidrio.- fue un mal comienzo, pero, a penas el año comienza, aún tengo oportunidad.

El erizo blanco miraba a Blaze desde la otra mesa, forzada a tener un equipo, se había sentado con muchas chicas que charlaban, se peinaban entre ellas, una incluso se pintaba las uñas, mientras que la solitaria nueva alumna trabajaba en el experimento.

-Así que si te gusta la nueva compañera. –Sonic sonreía.

-Bueno… puede decirse que si, -Sonrió un poco ruborizado. –nunca dejé de pensar en ella desde que la conocí.

-¿Pasó algo entre ustedes en la secundaria? –Ahora el erizo azul hacía malabares con dos vasos.

-No… nunca pude tener una conversación en serio con ella, -Silver miraba su pirámide improvisada.- siempre estaba rodeada de sus amigas superficiales, sabía que ellas se reirían de mí. –Sonrió un poco.- Ella no lo haría, sé que es buena persona, puedo sentirlo cuando veo su mirada.

-Que irónico ¿No? –Dejó el malabarismo y empezó a girar uno de los vasos en la mesa.- Ahora parece que prefiere estar sola, mírala ahí haciendo sola el trabajo sin ayuda.

-¿Cómo yo? –Preguntó Tails molesto.- Podrían darme una mano.

-¿Qué quieres que haga? –Pregunta Sonic.

-Escribe los resultados en este cuadro. –Acercó un cuaderno.

-Muy bien. –Empezó a escribir.- A-bu-rri-do. -Tails miró molesto a su amigo.

-¿Sabes qué? Iré con ella ahora, le ofreceré ayuda. –El erizo blanco se levantó decidido y comenzó a caminar.

-Te apuesto un ring a que no lo hace. –Ofreció Sonic a su amiguito.

-Hecho. –Ambos observaron la situación.

Silver se veía muy confiado, caminaba firmemente hacia la mesa llena de mujeres, y con su atención dirigida solo a una de ellas, pero, justo en el último instante cambió de rumbo e hizo como si en realidad se dirigiera al escritorio del profesor.

-¿Podría ir al baño? –Preguntó muy alterado y agitado, los nervios le habían ganado de nuevo.

Sonic y Tails tenían una enorme gota de sudor en la cabeza mientras veían como su amigo derrotado se iba al baño sin razón alguna, la forma de abortar la misión de Silver fue completamente inesperada para ellos.

-Ay Silver. –Sonic sintió pena por él.- me debes un ring. –Se dirigió a Tails.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –Tails notó que Sonic agregaba un químico al experimento.

-Aquí dice que ponga esta cosa transparente. –Señaló en el cuaderno.

-¡Pero eso es demasiado! –Se formó una espuma que rápidamente comenzó derramarse del vaso. -¡Sonic!

-¡Demonios! –Sonic se apartó un poco, la espuma se expandía cada vez más, comenzó a burbujear mucho, las bombas de burbuja salpicaron un poco a los dos amigos. El profesor se levantó rápidamente a controlar el problema.

De nuevo era receso, Sonic y Tails caminaban por un pasillo grande.

-Tuvimos suerte de que el profesor me dejara hacer de nuevo la práctica. –Tails regañaba a su amigo Sonic mientras se aproximaban a sus demás amigos, los dos tenían la ropa mojada, después del accidente ambos amigos tuvieron que entrar a la regadera de emergencia. –Por tu culpa casi repruebo el primer trabajo del bimestre.

-Oh relájate, no reprobarás nada, el profesor R.J. nunca permitiría que tu promedio de nerd bajara un poco por mi culpa. –El erizo se secaba los oídos con un montón de servilletas.- Además tienes que admitir que fue divertido.

-Fue vergonzoso –Tails se mostró angustiado y apenado.- todos nos miraban mientras nos bañaban en agua fría. Sonic, si tienes alguna clase de propósito para este semestre de ponerte en ridículo todos los días, te agradecería mucho que no me incluyeras, ayer lo hiciste muy bien en la clase de matemáticas.

-Oh sí, ya ni me acordaba de eso –Enarcó la ceja recordando el suceso.- creo que debería ser más cuidadoso.

-Oh ¿Tú crees? –Los dos amigos encontraron a los demás, Knuckles no dejaba de reír.

-¡Me hubiera gustado tanto estar ahí! –Le dijo al par de amigos. -¿Qué pasa con los tres? Ustedes dos haciendo desfiguros en el laboratorio y tú usando el baño para huir de las chicas. –Señaló a Silver

-¡Me alteré mucho! Tengo miedo de que vuelva a rechazarme. –Silver se recargaba derrotado contra la pared.

-Tendrás que ser fuerte. –Le decía Cream.

-Es muy difícil, está completamente aborrecida conmigo. –La nube de la derrota estaba sobre el erizo blanco, no permitía que un solo milímetro de su cuerpo estuviera a salvo de la lluvia. –Creo que debería dejarla tranquila…

-Bien, ya me cansé de esto. –Knuckles tomó a Silver de la camisa y lo arrastró llevándolo con él.

-¡Oye! ¿¡Qué haces!? –Trataba de liberarse, pero, el puño cerrado del equidna era demasiado fuerte.

-¡No permitiré que sigas siendo tan cobarde! –Knuckles y Silver eran seguidos por el resto de sus amigos. Salieron del edificio y encontraron a la felina de nuevo en el mismo lugar donde la habían visto el día anterior. – ¡Ahora vas a ir a hablarle! –Empujó a Silver hacia adelante.

-¡No lo haré! ¡Ayer me fue pésimo con ella!

-¡Solo invítala a que venga con nosotros! ¡No te digo que le pidas una cita o algo!

Knuckles y Silver forcejeaban, uno trataba de empujarlo hacia la chica y el otro trataba de huir.

-¡Ayer no quiso hacerlo!

-¡Me importa un pepino! ¡Es muy temprano para que te rindas!

-¡Deja de meterte en mi vida!

-¡Te estoy ayudando! ¿¡A caso quieres morir solo y virgen!?

-¡Ese comentario fue innecesariamente desagradable!

La discusión interminable aburrió a Amy, la eriza rodó los ojos y comenzó a caminar hacia Blaze. Los amigos dejaron de luchar y vieron curiosos a Amy.

-Buenos días. –Saludó amablemente.

-Buenos días. –Esta vez no se vio cerrada o indiferente, de hecho parecía tímida.

-Pareces muy agradable. –Amy sonreía siendo simpática.- ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros?

-¿Y-yo? –Miró a la chica, después vio a sus amigos, un erizo azul mojado, como el zorrito y un equidna sujetando al erizo blanco, la conejita parecía ser la única normal, pero, lo que le incomodó más fue ver a Silver.- n… no lo sé. –Amy notó que a Blaze le incomodaban sus amigos.

-¿No te agradan mis amigos? –Era cuidadosa y amable al hablar.

-Es que… -Se mostró apenada.- no estoy acostumbrada a convivir con hombres…

La eriza al fin comprendió lo sucedido, Silver tenía razón, ella solo era tímida y lo ocultaba con su indiferencia, se sintió motivada para ayudarle a convivir más con los chicos y así acercarla más a su amigo, pero, el proceso debía ser cuidadoso y bien planeado.

-Tengo una idea ¿Por qué no comes con mi amiga Cream y yo?

-Me encantaría. –Blaze sonrió con serenidad.

-Soy Amy Rose. –Alzó su mano.

-Blaze Amethyst. –Estrechó la mano de su compañera.

-Iré por Cream, ahora vuelvo. –Amy regresó corriendo con sus amigos.

-¿Qué pasó? –Preguntó Sonic.

-No está acostumbrada a convivir con hombres, por eso fue tan indiferente con Silver. –Tomó la mano de Cream y comenzó a llevársela. –Descuiden, en unos días lograré que se nos una al grupo completo, para entonces deberás prepararte, Silver.

Ambas amigas se fueron con la chica nueva quien esperaba, se le veía nerviosa, pero, alegre a la vez.

¡Estaba en lo correcto! Silver confiaba en sus instintos y éstos le decían que la joven no era mala o antipática, solo tenía miedo. ¡Qué tierna es! Es tan inocente y reservada que se mantiene alejada de los hombres, pero, no tiene nada de malo sea amiga de ellos.

La esperanza volvió al rostro del erizo, en ese momento sintió que Amy era un ángel enviado por el hermano cielo que protegía a los mundanos con problemas de comunicación. Esta era la manera correcta de acercarse a una chica tan reservada, es como ganarte la confianza de un cachorro, debes acercarte lentamente, mostrarle que no le harás daño y esperar pacientemente mientras se acerca, olfatea tu mano y se asegura de que no corre peligro, así podrás cuidarlo, alimentarlo y acariciar su pequeña y delicada cabeza.

"¿Qué rayos? ¿Por qué la comparo ahora con un cachorro?" Se preguntó al recuperar un poco de sensatez.

-Tuviste suerte. –Le comentó Knuckles mientras lo soltaba. –Le debes una a Amy.

-Sí, tienes razón.


End file.
